


don’t stop (no matter what my heart says)

by thor_odinson



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: It’s the simple things that bring out the most complicated of emotions.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 50





	don’t stop (no matter what my heart says)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first self insert pls be nice 🥺

You’re scrolling through Tumblr on your phone, Saeyoung’s head on the pillow in your lap. His laptop rests against his stomach; no matter how much you tell him that it’s bad for his posture, he won’t stop doing it. 

Your eyes flick between him and your screen, watching his concentrated expression as he does things your mind doesn’t comprehend. His tongue pokes out at times, and you can’t help but smile. 

Subconsciously, you start running your fingers through his hair as you reblog endless posts, and it’s only when the clicking of his keys stops that you notice anything. 

“Y/N?” he says slowly. “What… what are you doing?” 

You stop your motions immediately. “You don’t like it? I can stop.” 

He sits up, setting his laptop against the headboard. “No, no… you don’t need to stop. I just…” He trails off.

You slip your phone back in your pocket, and take his hand, threading your fingers together. “What is it?” you ask gently. 

He shakes his head and adjusts his glasses. “I don’t… I just… why?”

You frown. You sense this is more than just you running his fingers through his hair. “Why? Because I love you. I care about you. And I like to show that to you.”

He doesn’t meet your eyes. “Oh…” 

“Saeyoung?” You use your free hand to gently tilt his head up. “It’s okay.”

His brows furrow. “What is?” 

You smile sympathetically, encouragingly. “All of it,” you say. “It’s all okay.”

His shy smile makes your heart glow. He murmurs, “Thank you,” and kisses the palm of your hand. Then he reaches for his laptop and assumes his previous position. He takes your hand, puts it against his hair, and grins up at you. “Please keep going,” he says. 

You grin back, fishing your phone back out. You don’t stop. 


End file.
